The Black Panther
by CherryMay
Summary: "As he crawled in the dark, blending into the shadows he crouched. His emerald eyes glow..." This Story Is A M/M SLASH. Don't Like Don't Read. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. And If Any Of You See A Written Error Please Tell Me And I will Fix It. There May Or May Not Be Threesome...It Is For Me To Know And You To Find Out. ENJOY And Don't Forget To REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE...
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Sorrows Of One

Harry Potter, the savior, the boy who lived, the boy that had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. Where all the names that Harry hated. Harry Potter was of course his real name, but it was well known and all he wanted to be was just Harry. Just Harry. No Potter… no savior… no nicknames that they had given him. He always wanted a normal life, but fate hated him. He was stuck with a burden that he should have never have carried at such a young age. He was a child, still is, but not as innocent as before. Harry never wanted any of this. It was their war never his, he wasn't even born when the first war hit, he was born in the middle of the first war. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Death Eaters, the Light members, they all started the war in the first place, he was just a victim, that was all, he would never have been in this war if it wasn't for that fateful night that his parents had died.

Everything was a lie. He did what they wanted, he had killed Lord Voldemort. And not too long after, they showed their true faces. Ron and Hermione were not really his friends. They were persuaded by Dumbledore to become his friends. They never really cared for him. And Dumbledore, he has lied about everything, he made up the prophecy, he was the one that killed his parents. Voldemort was the one that shot the killing curse, but it was Dumbledore that put his parents in harm's way. Dumbledore also knew what the Dursley's had done to him through his childhood, he knew about the abuse. All Dumbledore wanted was a puppet that will listen to every word coming in and out of his mouth. It is sickening.

It hurt, figuring out the truth. Everything he had ever done was a lie. He is a lie. He wanted it all too end. He was sick and tired of everyone and everything. He wanted no more Dursley's, no more light wizards, no more dark wizards, no more Harry Potter.

Glancing up at the midnight sky, glancing at every star, looking for one in specific, Harry let out a small sigh. Finally finding the star he has been looking for, Harry said its name barely over a whisper, "Sirius."

As he whispered the name he moved to stand up from the rooftop of the half burnt down house of his dead parents. As Harry was about to climb down, he heard a whistle in the distance, similar to a flutes sound. As he stood there, the tune grew louder by the minute. Harry knew he must run, for there was something happening that he cannot explain. But he could not move, the tune that resembled a lullaby warmed his heart like never before. It was a pleasant feeling, the feeling of being wanted, of being cared for.

As the feeling grew he started to feel light on his feet and before he could do anything he blacked out and was gone from the world forever.

* * *

**Please Review Review Review Please**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Things That Can't Be Explained

Pain that was all Harry could feel at this particular moment. He could no longer hear the sweet lullaby that had caused him this pain. Moving his hands to his head as he wished the headache to go away, Harry groaned wishing that he had listened to the feeling of running for now he was regretting staying. As the pain lessened he restarted to be more aware of his surroundings. He could feel himself lying on a patch of grass and he could feel the sun's heat on his skin.

As he slowly sat up he cracked his eyes open to look around at his surroundings. It was obvious he was in a forest. But how did he get here in the first place? Did someone bring him here? Too many questions and little answers.

Moving to stand up, Harry glanced around one more time before noticing his wand lying right where he just got up from. As he moved to pick it up he froze in shock when the wand floated right to his hand. Glancing up curiously he looked around until he spotted a fist sized rock a few feet away and did the same thing he did with his wand. He stretched out his hand and to his surprise nothing happened. Glancing at the wand he now held he thought about how he felt when he willed the wand into his hand. As he willed his wand he felt his magic flowing freely threw his body as he only thought about the wand.

Giving the rock one more try he closed his eyes this time and concentrated on the rock alone and when he opened his eyes the rock was at eye level and slowly moving into his direction. Harry smiled in happiness as he was able to do it, but that was his mistake, because as he did so he lost concentration and the rock shot forward and Harry hurried to duck and the rock smashed into a tree that was behind him. Looking at where the rock hit he thought it looked like a crater that just fell from the sky and decided to hit the tree.

Before another thought entered his mind his stomach growled. Placing his hand on his stomach he thought that it was a nice time to look around for something to eat or look for someone that could tell him where he was and how to get home.

Knowing that he was no good at hunting as a human he decided to use his animal form, shifting was almost immediate. Not long after the final battle Harry decided to learn his animal form and because he was curious and it got his mind off of his friends betrayal.

He was a Black Panther.

Sticking his nose in the air he took a deep sniff. He let out a small growl when he smelled a faint smell of deer that seemed to be at least a few hours ahead of him. Speeding off he followed the smell. When he finally caught up to the deer he had been tracking, it already became night time.

As he crawled in the dark, blending into the shadows he crouched. His emerald eyes glowing in the dark as he watched the deer graze the forest floor. Making sure his steps were silent as he stalked forward he was about to strike when he heard soft steps hitting the ground of the earth, it was almost unnoticeable, but because of his advanced ears he could.

Backing to hide fully into the shadows he waited. Not long later he saw a glimpse of a figure in the darkness. The figure seemed very skilled at blending into his environment.

He would have to be careful to not draw any attention to himself. As he watched the figure he noticed that the figure held up something that looked to be a bow and in a flash an arrow flew, and strike its target on the spot. He was angry that the figure had taken his pray, but paused all his thoughts as the figure lurked from the shadows and that was when he had the shock of his life.

The figure had pointed ears. Pointed ears! The first thought was that the figure was an elf, but that was not possible. The only elves he know of is the house-elves and they were short and had huge eyes with floppy pointed ears, but this… elf… was… beautiful.

The elf had long blond hair that flared his face and wore what seemed to be a travels uniform. The elf also had his bow and arrows and also had a sword at his side. He doubted that the elf used it much, because he seemed to be more of the archer type.

The elf whistled lowly and within minutes a plane white horse came galloping towards the waiting elf. He was able to tie the small deer to the horse and the elf started leading the horse back to where they came from.

He was tempted to follow the elf to figure out what was going on here, but he thought that he mustn't get into trouble so he relented and watched the elf with his white horse disappear going back to where they came from.

As Harry started turning around, he felt a wave of tiredness which gave him all the intentions to get some sleep since his food was taken from him, he found a small patch at the base of an old fallen tree and curled up on himself and fell into the darkness of his mind.

* * *

**Please Review Review Review Please**

Who Do You Guys Want Me To Put Harry With?

A. Legolas/Harry

B. Aragorn/Harry

C. Legolas/Harry/Aragorn

D. Any Other Parings You Guys Want


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Growl For The Golden

_You are nothing…_

_Freak…_

_Who would want someone like you…_

_You should have died with him…_

_Why are you here? Why are you alive?_

AH…

Jumping up Harry looked around listening for who had screamed. He didn't have to wait long for there was another scream. Looking towards the direction it came from he sped towards that direction. As he ran he noticed that he was headed towards the same direction as the blond elf had gone with his white horse.

He could tell that it was in the early morning for the sun was just breaking over the horizon.

As he looked ahead he saw that he was headed towards a small clearing and just as he broke through the forest he froze at what he saw. The elf was surrounded what looked like very, _very_, very ugly monster things. For what Harry could see the things were surrounding the elf that was wounded on his left shoulder and had his sword in hand. The things also had weapons that could resemble a sword.

As the things started advancing on the elf that had a very determined look, Harry couldn't help but let out a loud _ROAR._ To get the things attentions. They seemed frightened by him and back away as he advanced on them. He attacked the closes one he could reach and the battle was on.

Just as Harry attacked the first monster thing the elf looked at him in wonder and soon in awe, but came out of it with a small smile and started battling once again, but this time with some help.

It didn't take the two too long to destroy the monster things, but it did tire them to some extent. Once it was all over the elf settled down to what seemed to be a ruined fire. Once Harry looked around a bit he noticed that there was also a sleeping cot and some staked up wood for the fire.

The elf grabbed some wood and started a fire. Once it was going he looked up in Harry's eyes and said, "_Hantalye _(Thank You), you saved my life. I am forever indebted to you. My name is Legolas Greenleaf and you may stay if you wish."

Harry looked at the elf wondering if he should or not. He could change to his original appearance, but he didn't trust the elf to not do something, so he decided that the animal appearance was enough for now.

"I am sorry," Legolas apologized, finally breaking the silence. Harry looked at his in confusion. What was the elf sorry about? He didn't do anything that Harry knew about to say sorry.

As if the elf was reading Harry's mind he explained, "For the last night. You were also hunting the deer, but I didn't notice you until the deed was done. I have some left overs if you wish to join me."

So the elf knew of his presence last night. That is surprising a bit and one more thing was surprising is that the elf was talking to him like if he was a human. He was a human, but he was in animal form.

Breaking out of his thoughts as he saw the elf move the elf grabbed something out of his traveling bag and started wrapping his injured shoulder. Harry looked at the elf in worry as the elf hissed a bit at the pain. Moving forward, Harry walked towards the elf in slow pace and once he reached the blond elf he raised a paw and placed it on the elf's knee trying to ask the elf if he was all right. The elf seemed to understand him, because he gave a nod and smiled a bit.

Once the elf was done patching himself up he looked at Harry and slowly raised his hand. Harry knew that the elf wanted, but he still didn't know if the elf had any good or bad intentions. It was a risk that he was this close to the elf in the first place, but he was a Gryffindor after all.

Moving his head to the hand, Harry felt the soft hand move down to his back and up again, moving in small strokes. Harry was partly embarrassed that he was being petted by someone he did not know and was also a type of elf.

They sat there in silence for what seemed to be hours till finally Legolas mentioned food. Harry decided to stay for a little bit longer, before he was on his way. Through the meal Legolas told him many things, stories of his home and some of his adventures and of Middle Earth.

At first Harry thought the elf was crazy or something, but deep down he knew what the elf said was true.

By the time that it was the middle of the day Legolas started gathering his things and was ready to move one. Harry too had to go his own way to figure this new world out. Harry was strangely happy to know that he was no longer in his own world. There was no one that knew him here and that was a refreshing thought.

"Farewell!" Legolas said to Harry. "I go to find the sun and may we meet each other again."

Harry bowed his head to say good-bye to Legolas and turned and sped off to the new world that awakes.

* * *

**Please Review Review Review Please**

Does this story suck or is it good

P.S. Thanks all to the people who have given my story reviews thanks a lot they mean a lot to me...

P.S.S. I _**MIGHT**_ UPDATE ONE MORE TIME TODAY

P.S.S.S. I WILL MOSTLY UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY'S


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Rider That Is Feared

_350 Years Later…_

Harry, after the encounter with the elf, Legolas Greenleaf, he traveled around Middle Earth.

He learned many things over the 350 years he had been on Middle Earth. Harry was even surprised that he lived that long. He always thought that he would die of old age, but fate was still against him it seemed. Five years, after he met Legolas, the invisible cloak, the resurrection stone, and the elder wand showed up when he woke up one night. After the first 50 years on Middle Earth not ageing or dyeing when he got stabbed in the heart, _long story_, it could only mean one thing, he is the _Master of Death_. Fate is a bitch.

Over that time he also learned how to do wand less magic. He was able to change his clothes from his other world to match the old timey ware in Middle Earth and he would have to say that the old timey clothes made him look good. He mostly stayed in his Panther form, but he would change back when he had to go to a village and buy food or to stay at an inn.

He also learned that there are wizards here as well, but just a few, not a lot like it was in the other world. There were only two wizards that were widely known and that he would hear most of the time on his adventures and it was Gandalf the Gray and Saruman the White.

Harry never met neither of them, but he did have some kind of impression on them from what the people had told him or from people he heard talk about them. Gandalf the Gray, in Harry's opinion, is of helpful nature to others and made good fireworks. He kind of remembered him of Dumbledore, but he couldn't judge someone he has never met. Saruman the White, in Harry's opinion, was not like Gandalf at all. Harry heard that he was the head of the order of the wizards, but he didn't seem the good for all type of guy. He didn't really hear much about Saruman, but the bit he did, he came to the inclusion that he wouldn't get alone with him at all.

Sitting up in bed, he decided to go down and have some breakfast. At that moment he was in a town called Bree and in the inn called The Prancing Pony. He was only going to stay there for that one night then he was headed off to an unknown location again.

Looking at himself in a small mirror in his room he straightened himself up. He still had the same appearance from once he came here, but the only difference is that he had longer hair that was to his waist and that his eyes were a brighter green then before, which was from the effect of a spell he had created to fix his sight where he wouldn't have to wear glasses any more.

He only had one set of clothes and that was his traveling clothes. He was lucky that these clothes had lasted longer than the other one set of clothes in the past. After he made himself look a little more decent he headed towards the door and he paused when he caught something sparkling out the corner of his eyes.

Glancing down he saw his sword that was sparkling from the sunlight that was shining through the window. It was the words that were on the sword that stuck out the most. It read _The Sword of Gryffindor._

Like the Hollows they just showed up one night. Grabbing the hilt of the sword he placed it on its holster on his belt and walked out of the room.

As he reached the end of the stairs, he walked to one of the tables that was not occupied by someone and sat waiting for someone to come and ask him what he wanted for breakfast. He didn't have to wait long for one of the girls that worked there came and asked him. He just asked for the basic eggs and bacon with a bun and the girl walked away sporting a blush.

As he waited he noticed something unusual. It was usually loud even in the morning here at The Prancing Pony, but this morning everyone was whispering among themselves. Harry's curiosity spiked as he wondered why. When the girl came back with his breakfast he asked her what the change was all about.

"Well," the girl started in a shy whisper, "A ranger by the name of Strider came and got a room late last night." and that was what Harry could get from her before she walked away.

Harry heard of rangers before. They scouted the land, hunting down orcs and such.

_I would like to meet this Strider,_ thought Harry, _but it would have to wait for another day_.

After breakfast Harry had went to his room and packed all his belongings and headed back down the stairs and when he turned he bumped into someone.

"Ow… Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Harry said as he composed himself from the unexpected blow.

Looking at the stranger, Harry froze; standing in front of him was a man with wavy dark brown hair to his shoulders and grayish, blue eyes. The man was handsome.

"It's alright. I wasn't also," the stranger said.

"I'm Harry, by the way," Harry said nervously holding out his hand.

"Strider," the man now known as Strider chuckled as he shook hands with Harry.

Harry suddenly smirked and said, "Strider… The Strider that I heard about that strikes fear into everyone when he is around?"

Strider laughed with a big smirk on his face, before he said, "It seems that I don't strike fear in _everyone_ after all."

"Well, maybe it is because I don't fear anything," Harry replied. "It is nice meeting you, Strider. May we meet again."

Strider nodded with a curious look on his face. Harry didn't pay that look any mind and turned and left.

When he was outside of Bree's gates he walked for a few minutes until he was positive that he was far enough away from on lookers and shifted into his Panther form.

As he started running into the direction that he one was walking he thought, _I hope I meet him again one day._

But unknowing to him, he would once again meet Strider sooner than he thought.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**

**What do you guys think?**

**On the next chapter i will tell you all of the pairings okay**

**P.S. DO YOU GUYS KNOW AN ANIME/MANGA **YU YU HAKUSHO **AND IF YOU DO CAN YOU WRITE A CROSSOVER STORY OF YU YU HAKUSHO/HARRY POTTER WITH THE PAIRING OF HARRY/JIN OR MAYBE EVEN HARRY/KURAMA OR EVEN YUSUKE OR HIEI OR EVEN TOUYA PLEASE...**

**P.S.S. I went back and fixed the problems tell me if I missed something**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Man And Four Hobbits

It has been nights and days since Harry last saw Strider. He wished that he had stayed a little longer to find out more about him.

Looking up at the afternoon sky as Harry halted; he heard voices coming from his left. He was in a valley of sorts with lots of rocks and little bushes and trees here and there. Moving in the shadows where he wouldn't be seen he moved towards the voices and stopped when he was at a hearing distance, but he could not see the ones that were the voices.

"…about second breakfast," voice 1 said, which was clearly from a male.

A sigh came from voice 2 and was also male, said, "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."

"What about…"voice 1 started to say, but Harry muted their conversation out as he finally saw them come into view.

The first person he saw made him freeze in place. He wouldn't mistake that person for anyone else.

_Strider_, Harry thought with happiness. Trailing behind the man was four… hobbits.

_Well, aren't they far away from home_, thought Harry as he started listening to them again.

"…afternoon tea?" finished voice 1. Voice 2 seemed to be getting annoyed with voice 1, because he just shook his head and walked a little faster. Before he was too far an apple fell from the sky and landed on the grown. Voice 2 picked it up and handed it to voice 1 and started walking again while voice 1 looked up at the sky with confusion. That was when another apple fell from the sky and hit voice 1 in the face.

Harry was no fool. He knew that strider threw them even if Harry himself wasn't looking straight at the man.

He followed the traveling bunch for the rest of the day and in that time he learned all the little ones names. The one he had labeled voice 1 was named Pippin and voice 2 was Mary. The other two were known as Frodo and Sam.

Pippin seemed to be the funny one of the bunch and Mary was not that far behind him. Together they are like twins. Sam, Harry figured out, was a gardener and a cook. He also seemed to be very protective of the one known as Frodo. That alone made Harry very curious, but he would have to be careful with his curiosity. Because ever since he figured out that his form was a big black cat, the saying _curiosity killed the cat_ came true more than once. He was just glad he had more than nine lives.

Harry also figured out that they were headed to Rivendell. That made Harry happy. He had not been to Rivendell for many, many years. He wondered how Lord Elrond was doing. It has been too long.

_Flashback_

Gasping, Harry looked at the small lake with happiness, before he cupped his hands and cupped up some water and threw it on his face. His last fight with orcs had left him more injured then last time.

_At least I didn't die_, thought Harry.

Harry had the usual bumps and cuts, but the worst injuries were that he had a broken right leg, a deep cut from his shoulder to his waist, and he was experiencing blood lost.

_Any mind… I'm going to die and it is going to be because I lost blood. At least I wasn't stabbed in the heart again_, thought a dizzy Harry. Right before he passed out completely he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder.

Groaning as he felt pain shoot through him, Harry blinked his eyes open from his sleeping slumber. As he moved to sit up a hand shot forward and pushed him back down.

"You shouldn't move just yet. You have yet been fully healed," a deep male voice said.

Harry tensed and cursed himself for not noticing that someone else was with him. Looking towards the one who spoke he almost fainted when he noticed the pointed ears. This would be the second time that he ever met an elf in this world. Harry was curtain that he would never forget the first elf he met here.

_Legolas_, thought Harry.

"Where am I? And who are you," Harry asked as he came back to reality. Looking closer to the strange elf he noticed that he looked older than Legolas and instead of blond locks he had dark hair that was a bit longer than Legolas'.

"You are currently in the house of healing in Rivendell and I am Lord Elrond."

_End Flashback_

Harry laid down as he saw the group stop for the night. Only to stand back up when he heard Strider tell the Hobbits that he was going to go scout the area. As Strider started walking away, Harry decided to follow.

_If there are any orcs around I could help the ranger_, Harry was telling himself, but beep down he knew that wasn't true.

He had been following Strider for about 10 minutes and there had not been one ugly orc. That was when he heard a slight noise behind him. Turning around instantly he looked carefully trying to find anything out of place, but he didn't see anything.

_Must have been a bird_, thought Harry as he turned back around to continue following Strider, but when he turned Strider was know where to be seen.

Something was wrong. Stalking forward in a slow pace he looked side to side. Carefully walking to the spot he last saw the ranger, Harry sniffed the air trying to pin point where he went, but got stunned when he smelt Strider everywhere. Harry was very confused. How can the man's smell be everywhere? Only two possible answers crossed in his mind.

_Either he is able to slit himself multiple times or this isn't the first time he has been here, but the man's smell is fresh in all directions. That's impossible,_ thought Harry still very confused, before a final thought came to him, _unless we had been going in circles the entire time._

"Well this is a surprise," said a familiar voice.

Harry turned around and locked his bright green eyes with the man's grayish, blue ones.

_Oh Shit_, thought Harry.

* * *

**So Sorry that it took me so long my internet shut off and today i went to my grandmas and she has internet so here it is and i hope you all like it.**


End file.
